


interactive skeleton-driven simulation (dynamic deformations)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, day after fic, everything except for one word is lowercase, hungover!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wakes up one morning and has <em>no idea</em> where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interactive skeleton-driven simulation (dynamic deformations)

**Author's Note:**

> i got the title from doing random article on wikipedia, it's a ton of fun uou  
> this was requested on my writing tumblr  
> the request: Hello friend!!! I was wondering if you could write a 21p fic where tyler wakes up in josh's bed after getting smashed for the first time and doing the do, and he's all freaked out because he doesn't remember most of the night or where he is, but it turns out josh is a huge gentleman about it??? and gives him aspirin and calls him a taxi and stuff and is really sweet. Idk, I think it'd be cute and you might have fun writing it. :)
> 
> hope you enjoy this. (cause I wrote this at two in the morning)

**_interactive skeleton-driven simulation (dynamic deformations)_ **

 

when tyler wakes up, it takes him longer than he’d like to realize that _he is not in his apartment._ he bolts up in the bed he’s in, trying to quickly focus so he can grasp an understanding as to where he could possibly be. 

the room is at the moment empty, much to tyler’s relief; he didn’t feel like confronting a person he probably didn’t know. (considering he had _no idea_ where he was) but the fact that he didn’t know where he was spooked him out majorly.

that was around the time when he felt a foreign soreness, and he realized that he’s gone and _had sex. with a stranger. fuck._ he also notes that he still feels foggy, which means he’s probably been trashed. _great._

he didn’t have much time to think of much else concerning his physical and possibly mental condition, because that’s when another man walks into the room, still half naked. _at least he still had a taste in men when he was drunk out of his mind._

“woah, you’re finally awake.” the guy says, breathing a sigh of relief as he grabs a hoodie from a desk chair in the room. “i was afraid i’d have to like, find your id and make sure you didn’t have some medical condition.”

“it’s a mystery if i do.” tyler half-jokes with himself, trying to make his way out of bed but pausing when his stomach rolls sharply. “cause i don’t remember jack from last night.”

“shit. what do you remember? like, the last thing you recall?”

tyler racks his mind for a moment before coming upon the last distinct thing he remembers. “i was at a club…a friend invited me. the music was pretty intense…and that’s about it.”

“okay. okay.” guy mumbles to himself, crossing the room to the pile of clothes still rumpled up on the floor next to what tyler supposed was the closet door. “put these on, and come to the kitchen when you do. my name’s josh, by the way.” 

_josh_ throws the clothes to tyler, who barely makes the catch, before leaving the room with his phone in hand. 

tyler sits in the bed for another moment, feeling his head begin to lightly pound. _hopes_ that this josh he’s just met but not met doesn’t have some infection. he doubts it highly, but he’ll try to ask if he remembers again when he’s out of the room. 

he does eventually does put his clothes on, though very slowly because he was sore in spots he had _no idea_ could get sore. josh is back by the time he manages to slip into his shoes, with a glass of water and a bottle in his hands. tyler waves in his most friendly manner at josh, making his way over. “you don’t have like, an STD, do you?” he blurts out, and _that was not_ what he meant to say. “i mean, are you okay?” he scrambles to fix his words, blushing harshly in embarrassment.

josh laughs, all dimples and squinted eyes, and tyler feels a little breathless for a short moment. “no, i’m clean. wouldn’t have taken you home if i wasn’t. i’m also fine, just a little buzzed and sore still. i brought you some aspirin, you’ll thank me later, promise.”

tyler nods, taking the water and the pills gratefully, downing them quickly. “thanks, josh.”

“no problem, man. do you want to hang around to gather yourself or do you want me to call a cab?”

“i kinda want to give it a moment…i still feel…weird.” tyler hums thoughtfully, following josh as he started down the hallway. 

josh’s hallway is bigger than tyler anticipated, and there’s photos _all over the walls._ not just family photos, but there’s pictures of all kinds of weird shit from up-close photos of logs (and their freakishly microscopic detail) to concert photos where you could actually see…. _josh on the drums._

“you play?” tyler asks, stopping in front of a particularly large photo of josh slamming away on a drum kit, lights haloing around him like a holy figure.

“yeah. i go through bands faster than you’d believe, though. i think i’m bad luck for them, always dissolve after i tour with them.” josh muses, leaning against the wall at the end of the hall. 

“same here. i do a little bit of everything, though.” 

“anything you’re really good at?”

“my friends say i can sing pretty good. i’ve got some stuff up on youtube. i can play some mean piano too.” tyler admits, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets in an attempt not to pick at the zipper out of nervousness. 

“i’d like to hear that sometime.” 

by now, they’re in the living room of josh’s place, and tyler confirms to himself that josh indeed owns a house. which was something he didn’t quite expect but doesn’t feel like questioning once he sees that josh has _actually_ made breakfast.

breakfast is waffles with strawberries and a heavy dose of syrup. there’s also a few slices of bacon, and tyler’s mouth is _watering._ “holy shit, dude. this looks _amazing._ ” he nearly moans as he sits himself down on the sofa, josh joining him seconds later. 

“i try. just comes from years and years of having to fix my own meals.” josh laughs, already digging into his first waffle, smiling as he chews.

_okay,_ tyler thinks. _so maybe josh is super attractive and funny. no wonder i went home with him._

they sit there in a pleasant peace for what seems like a long time, slowly eating away at their breakfast, and tyler almost doesn’t notice josh leaning into him until he already has, more or less. the thing is, tyler would _usually_ mind if somebody leaned into him like this, but with josh, who he’s only met pretty much the night before and screwed as well, he doesn’t mind at all. 

soon enough, they’ve finished eating, and tyler is starting to finally feel the pill taking effect on him, starting to feel _himself_ more. which basically means he has to leave.

“is that offer for a cab still available?” he asks, looking at josh sadly, really wishing he didn’t have to go. 

“yeah. i’ll call them up now. but you should put your number on my phone first. i want to get to know you more, you seem really chill.” josh says, pulling his phone out from his pocket, setting it up so tyler can enter his info in.

tyler’s fingers maybe tremble a bit as he enters the digits and letters in, he prays that none of it is wrong before handing josh his phone back hurriedly. the smile josh gives him when he gets his phone back is almost heart-stopping. _he’s so hopelessly fucked._

it doesn’t take long at all for the cab to come in front of josh’s yard (which tyler thought was pretty great considering he was pretty sure josh lived alone), and a sharp cold sinks into tyler’s skin, causing him to shiver next to josh before he steps off the porch.

“i’ll message you later on. hope you have a good day!” josh calls out as tyler makes his way down the driveway. 

tyler turns around one last time before he steps into the cab, and sees josh waving almost frantically from the porch, that stunning smile on his face. tyler waves back, a little less enthusiastically, as he slips in the cab, closing the door sadly. 

he really hopes that josh messages him like he promised. 

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> send requests here or to my writing tumblr: parvenuwentz.tumblr.com


End file.
